


Triangle in the Flask

by endsoftheworld



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endsoftheworld/pseuds/endsoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always kind of figured that the Dwarf in the Flask and Bill Cipher would get along swimmingly (the whole, making rotten deals, hating "lesser beings", near omnipotence, one eye, etc.) so I just adapted the recent Gravity Falls episode (The Last Mablecorn) and the FMAB episode "Dwarf in the Flask"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle in the Flask

**Author's Note:**

> From Stanford's perspective

 “Ah hahahaha. AH hahahahaha!

Oh wow! It’s so nice to be in the physical world! I can finally stretch my angles.”

“Wha… who… said that…” I asked.

I opened my eyes to discover I was lying on the floor.

“Oh, you must be my blood brother. Haha!” The voice was higher pitched voice than most, sounding almost organic, but not quite. “Just kidding. Well not entirely, you did give me your blood.”

I sat up, and when I looked over to where the voice was coming from, it was not what I had expected.

It seemed to emanate from a small shadowy figure inside of a round flask my old master had. When I finally stood up to take a closer look, I saw something I could hardly believe. It was a near pitch black smoke that suspended itself in the form of a triangle. As I stared, a single eye opened in the center of the triangle shape. The eye simply had one long, black, vertical pupil in it.

“Hey there blood donor!” It startled me at first “Thanks for bringing me into the corporeal realm; I’d shake your hand but uhhh…. I don’t got any! Also if I ever left this flask, I’d die!”

“What… are you?”

“Oh! Pardon my rudeness. Name’s Bill Cipher. I’m a homunculus.”

“What’s a ‘hammoculus’?”

“Haha, look at the brains on this one. Your mom must be real proud. Anyway, a homunculus is what happens when you create artificial life.”

“But I didn’t-“

“Oh I know, your master did it, he just had you give some blood. Filbrick, that old cod.”

“How did you know that?”

“Oh I know lots of things Sixer. And our old pal Fil over there thought that he could do it the easy way by having one of his slaves draw blood for him. Jokes on him now though, cause you and I are closer now than he and I will ever be”

“So like… family?”

"Yeah sure. And I tell you what Sixer, cause you hold such a special place in my… well... everything, I’m gonna let you in on something that I _know_ will benefit us both.”

“Wait, why do you keep calling me that?”

“What?”

“Sixer.”

“Wow, would you look at the one track mind on this one. I’m tryna do something nice for you, and all you wanna talk about is names.”

“That’s not true, I don’t have a name. I’m Slave 6, and that’s all I will ever need to know.”

“Oh no, that’s what they want you to think. All you need is a number and a job, and that’s life for you Sixer. But the truth is: there’s a whole multiverse of weird out there, and when we’re done, you’ll be just dying to get your hands on it.”

“I have to admit, I’ve always wondered what lies beyond these gates.”

“Well isn’t that just swellegant, cause I’m just the guy to show you!

Now… About the name… I’m thinking something along the lines of Stan… Stan… Stanley!”

“No.”

“What?”

“Not Stanley.”

“Okay then… How about… Stan… Ford. Yeah! Stanford, Ford for short?”

“Sounds good. Sure!”

“Stanford Filbrick Pines it is then!

You stick with me Stanford, we’ve got a lot of work to do, and in the end, we’re both gonna get what we want.”

“It’s a deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this. I may not.


End file.
